


An Ode to Remus

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: Hey Guys, This is an ode to Remus. This was written for a fanfiction comp Prompt 689. A fanfiction between 100-500 words. Hope you enjoy and remember to please review





	

It had been a year since the final battle, a year since Hermione had lost the one she loved.

She stood in front of Remus's grave as tears rolled down her face as Sirius stood by her side as he tried to be strong for her as her mind flashed back to his funeral.

Hermione stood up at the podium looking out amongst the scores of witches and wizards who attended his funeral. She wiped a tear from her eye as she began to speak.

You came into my life as beautiful stranger

Imparting yourself on my heart, my mind

Awakening my desires deep inside

Everytime I saw you my heart skipped a beat

You're the one who made me whole and complete.

Our relationship was one of love, caring, compassion; you will always be my sweetheart

And even though you're not here with me now you will always be with me in my heart

You came into my life a beautiful stranger Remus

You leave this life as the beautiful person you are Remus, no longer a stranger.

Hermione took a moment and looked a Sirius before continuing.

As another Marauder said, the ones we love never truly leave us.

You will always be with me Remus

In my heart

Forever.

As Hermione finished as a single tear ran down her face as she stepped down from the podium.

Hermione jolted out of her flashback as Sirius squeezed her hand.

"Come on love, it's getting on, we best go."

Hermione stared at Remus's gravestone. "I miss him so much Sirius." She cried.

"I know love. I miss him too. We'll come back and see him soon. I promise." He said as he led her away from the cemetery.


End file.
